


Untamed: a Far From Home Short

by HeRell_77



Series: Far From Home [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Bisexual Female Character of Color, Bisexuality, Body Worship, Breasts, Complete, Confidence, Dildos, F/F, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Kinky, Lesbian Character of Color, Lesbian Sex, Lingerie, Love at First Sight, Lust at First Sight, Mates, May/December Relationship, Nipple Licking, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Passion, Past Abuse, Piercings, Seduction, Self-Esteem Issues, Sex Toys, Simultaneous Orgasm, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-06 14:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17346602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeRell_77/pseuds/HeRell_77
Summary: **COMPLETE**Abi falls in love at first sight with Clara, the Tribal Chief of a neighboring tribe. But Clara, who had a son the same age as Abi, resists... at first.Mostly just a smutty, give-you-cavities sweet fic about when Abi and Clara from the Warlord’s Chosen met :)The events in this story happen 5 years before The Warlord’s Chosen.





	1. Pleasing

**Author's Note:**

> Far From Home is a series I’m writing here on AO3. The first book is called The Warlord’s Chosen (a gay (m/m) romance), about Amer and Geir. In the Warlord’s Chosen you meet Geir’s sister Abi, who is mated to Clara. Untamed is about how Abi and Clara met and fell in love. It’s a lesbian (f/f) romance (although Abi is bisexual), with explicit sex scenes. 
> 
> It’s not necessary to read the Warlord’s Chosen to understand Untamed. It can be read as a stand-alone lesbian May/ December romance about two beautiful women, love at first sight, super hot presents (involving nipples and diamonds * winks awkwardly *), and sex toys.
> 
> In the Far From Home world, the Akarans (Abi, Clara, Geir, etc.) are sexually open. They accept same-sex relationships, are often polyamorus, and are sort of slutty, but in only the very best ways ;P

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abi and Clara meet

ABI—

My Mama was angry at me— again— and so I was banished to the northern reaches of llk’syr, where she knew I would have to stay out of trouble. Because there was nothing here. Just endless expanses of grassland and quiet. 

But what she didn’t know was that I loved it here— the quiet, the wind in the grasses, and the way the sun kissed my dark skin and felt as if it was warming me all through. It was no punishment, really, to spend my days here. 

The reason I had been banished by my frustrated Mama was because Clara of the Sungrass Tribe— the closest tribe to our south— was visiting. Her mate Akker had died a few years ago, leaving her alone to care for their young. 

My Mama was excited and flustered for their visit, and I feared I knew the reason. Ak’kyr, Clara’s only son, was only 2 years my junior, and at 20, I was now marriageable age. 

The largest problem with that was that although I had never met Clara, I had met Ak’kyr many times. And the little prick was not someone I could spend an hour with, much less the rest of my life. 

That was besides the fact that the boy— for he was a boy; he was immature and teased me for silly things— was only attracted to other men. But of course, as heir to his mama, he would have to take at least one mate who could bear young. 

But I would not be the secondary mate to a man who didn’t even desire me. I’d sooner stick my hand down my own throat. 

How had I angered my Mama, you wonder? Damn Yiti had made sweetbreads for Chief Clara’s visit, and I had only wanted to try one… but I had somehow ended up covered in flour and my brother Geir’s bed oils. Ugh. The gods only know where those had been. My brother was not one to bear discretion with those who shared his bed… although they never lasted long there. A night at most, and then they were never mentioned again. 

Poor Mama and Papa would never be able to relax without the weight of the tribe, if my brother didn’t settle down and stop fucking any pretty thing that batted his eyes at him. 

Needless to say, with my hair coated in flour and oils, Mama kicked me out of the house with a face red as a tree fruit, and now I lay on my back, staring up at the endless, perfectly clear sky, praying to Am’ik’ki that the weather didn’t turn as it was wont to do this time of year. Am’ik’ki was Lord of the Sky, son of Ki, goddess of the moon, night, blood, and magic. 

I had quickly washed as much of the mess out of my hair and skin and clothes as I could from the well before retreating to this little pocket of heaven I kept only for myself. 

That was, until the annoying sounds of hooves disturbed me, and I sat up to glare at the stallion that hovered just above my head. 

“Y’know, you could have gone around me,” I muttered as I stood and glared up at… the most attractive woman I had ever laid eyes on. 

Or, at least, it seemed that way to me. But my tastes had always run… different from others. 

She was over a head taller than me, and sturdy— outweighing me by a hundred pounds at least in muscle and curves I wanted to sink my teeth into. Her dark brown hair, with hints of gray and some red, was pulled back in a severe bun at the back of her head. She wore no jewelry, only thick leather leggings, a plain wool shirt, and leather jerkin. Her boots were soft and well-made— sturdy for riding— and her skin was tough from sun exposure. 

And her eyes. Dear gods, her eyes. They were the most stunning brown— like the blackest bark, the softest auburn, I couldn’t even describe them, because I wanted to lose myself in them— swim in their depths. 

I wanted her. 

I had to have her. 

I was no blushing virgin— my Mama and Papa had always encouraged us to explore and learn, so that someday we would be able to please our mates and sate their bodies. So I knew which ways to touch her to have her weak at the knees. And I knew, without wanting to sound vain, that I was pleasing to the eye for many. My sister Ami and I looked as if we were born minutes apart, rather than 4 years, but I had none of her sternness. I was all soft edges, gentle curves, full lips, bedroom eyes. 

And dear gods, I would use all of that to my advantage, because I wanted this woman. 

And, I found, I wanted her for more than a few minutes or even hours of pleasure. I had always teased Ravi, my brother’s friend and the only scholar in our tribe, for the books he read. Specifically the ones of love— love at first sight stories were his favorite. 

But now I feared that’s exactly what I was feeling. I wanted this woman like I had never wanted something before. 

I would have her. 

The woman stared down at me, bemused by my frustration, and then smiled shyly. 

Oh gods, I even loved that cute little smile. So gentle, shy. I wanted to see what her face would look like as I drove her to ecstasy with my lips and tongue and fingers. 

“Hello, young one. I am on my way to the Moonstone chief’s home— llk’syr. I did not mean to disturb your nap.”

Oh no. Gods no. I prayed she was not who I now thought she was. 

“You may disturb my sleep anytime, sweet woman. Please, what is your name?”

The woman seemed taken aback for a moment, before she laughed out loud and shook her head. 

“You are funny, young one. I am Clara of Sungrass Tribe, and you?”

Even though I knew the answer, I had to ask. I had to make sure she knew my intentions. 

“You did not name a mate. You are without one?”

Clara seemed taken aback again, before she shook her head and leaned forward. 

“My mate died a handful of years ago. Do you not see the gray in my hair, young one? I am far too old for your flirtations. You would be better to find a woman your own age to practice your love-play with.”

“I have had enough practice. I’m done practicing,” I replied, taking a few steps forward before placing my hand on her knee and staring up into those endless eyes. “I see what I want, and I take it. And, dearest Clara of the Sungrass Tribe— I desire you.”

I paused, letting my words sink in, before continuing. “Am I not pleasing to you?”


	2. Sweet Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara is seduced...

CLARA—

“Am I not pleasing to you?” she asked. Dear gods, how could she possibly think that, in any way? 

She was the most amazingly beautiful woman I thought I’d ever seen. Her hair was of the deepest, purest brown, left to fall around her body like waves of silk, her skin golden, darkened even further than what I could see was natural by heavy sun exposure. And if she slept always in this little spot in the grasses, it was no wonder. Her eyes were hazelnut, with just a hint of green, and they were huge, innocent, and soft with affection and desire. Her lips were full, plump and pink as she licked them, showing off a tongue that made me shift in my saddle. 

She wore a woven cotton dress wrapped around her petite but full body like a second skin. It showed off her trim waist, strong thighs, and full breasts to perfection, without being vulgar. And her feet were bare— her toes tipped with colored nails. 

_She’s also at least 20 years your junior, Clara!_ I tried to tell myself as her hand rose up from my knee to my inner thigh and she bit her bottom lip between perfectly white, but just a bit crooked teeth. _She is your son’s age, if not younger!_

“Am I not someone you feel attraction to, that you would wish to pleasure with your body?”

I shivered, staring into the liquid pools of her eyes as I tried to keep my body from reacting too much to her touch. 

“You are young, sweet girl. I am old enough to be your mother. You are stunning— do not mistake that— but our ages are simply not compatible. I am flattered, but I must turn down your offer of pleasure shared.”

Even though I knew the words I had spoken were reluctant, they were a definite declining of her offer. But despite this, she licked her lips, reached up further, and managed to pull herself up so she was eye level with me. Her soft, bare foot shared the stirrup with my boot, her hips pressed against my thighs, and her eyes were dilated with her arousal. 

Her little breaths against the skin of my face set my entire body afire, and I couldn’t help the ridiculous sound that rose to my lips. 

“Hmm,” she whispered, her hot breath against my ear making my groin clench. It took everything in me not to squirm in my saddle, to relieve the ache in my belly, concentrating on that little nub of nerves at my center. “Age seems a silly reason to decline pleasure offered. I am of age— so you need not worry I am a child. I am old enough that I have had other lovers, and my experience will lend itself to your pleasure.”

“Please,” I heard myself whisper as she brought her hand up to my neck, holding me in place. I was prisoner to her hands. “Sweet girl, I am an old—“

I couldn’t finish the sentence before her mouth was on mine, her lips sweet and warm and wet from her tongue. And then that tongue was pressing against my lips, asking for entrance, and I dropped any objections I had been voicing and let myself fall into this sweet embrace. 

Her tongue invaded my mouth like she wanted to devour me, taste every inch of me, and my body reacted to that like a lit candle. My hands came up to clutch her hips, helping her hold herself up on my horse. But just as they reached her body, she pulled back. 

My chest heaving, I stared down at the little smirk on her kiss-swollen lips. 

“Come down here, dear Clara,” she breathed huskily, and I all but fell from my horse's saddle and into her waiting arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


	3. Feel Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex. That’s pretty much it 
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the sweet wlw smut * blows kiss *

ABI—

Of course, I wanted more than what I told her. But I knew, if she knew my name, knew my intentions to mate her fully, she would refuse me again. So I would seduce her, show her what I could offer her, what my body could make hers feel, and then I would win over her heart. 

As she had done mine with one look. 

Her mouth on mine was like the sweetest fruits, liquid pleasure I wanted to drown in. She held my face with gentle fingers, although her arms were heavily muscled and her hands were callused from work and battle. But with me, she was only gentle and soft. 

I pulled her up against me, dragging my hips up to meet hers. Wanting to feel every inch of my body merged with hers. But even on my tiptoes, our bodies didn’t align. 

Dammit, I had to get her down to the earth. There I could adore her body fully. 

I gently led her to the soft bit of grass I sleep in, and laid her down. She watched me with heavy lidded eyes, propped on her elbows, as I stared down at her with my emotions heady and overwhelming. 

I had never felt this way before, and I wanted to bask in it. I had always heard of love like this, from my Mama, my sister Ami, her mates, but I had only been able to pray that I would someday feel it too. 

Now I did, and I was desperately reaching out and holding it to my breast with everything in me. I wouldn’t let it get away. Couldn’t let her leave without making her feel _something_ for me. 

I moved over to her, hiking up my skirts and straddling her lap before leaning down and resuming our kiss. Her tongue met mine tentatively, as her hands roamed to my waist to hold me down against her. My thighs and sex, unencumbered by my skirts or any sort of loincloth, for I hated them, pressed against her hard belly. I groaned, rocking my hips, and her own legs spread behind my back, her chest arching up as she pulled her mouth away. 

Her breaths were heavy as she met my eyes before reaching up and around me, unlacing the back of my dress. At the same time, I reached beneath me and pulled her shirt and jerkin, and even her breast covering, yanking them up to pool around her neck.

She laughed at my excitement, but when I looked down at her, taking in the sight of her naked flesh, she grew quiet. Her breasts were full— much larger than mine, but they were proportionate to her body. Her belly was hard but not flat. Just a bit of extra cushion for my sex to press up against made her soft over the muscles I could feel working beneath me. 

Her nipples were hard with her arousal, and I leaned down, feeling her breaths tick as I took one into my mouth and sucked gently, my other hand coming up to flick and twist the other. 

“Oh, sweet girl,” she breathed with a hitch in her voice, as her fingers fumbled with the laces at my back. 

I felt the dress fall slack around my shoulders, and pulled from Clara’s breasts, leaving her poor nipples swollen and red, wet with my juices. I sat up straight, letting my dress fall to my waist, and smiled when Clara’s breath hitched.

She reached up, plucking at my nipples before taking both breasts in her palms and kneading them. I cried out, my hips jerking against her naked belly, and she smiled. 

“Dear gods, sweet girl, you’re stunning. These sweet breasts are perfect. May I taste them?”

I shuddered, my clit feeling as if it was on fire, my hole clenching as I trickled my arousal onto the belly of the woman below me. 

“Next time, dear Clara. This time, I want to taste your desire. May I?” I asked, my fingers pulling suggestively on the edge of her trousers. 

“You may, sweet girl. I would be honored to feel you against my most secret place.”

My body was all but shaking with my arousal as I scooted down, pulling Clara’s trousers down to her knees before lifting her knees and spreading her out like a banquet before me. 

Her arousal had soaked her mound, the dark curly hairs slick with her pleasure. I leaned down, spreading her folds to expose that little nub of pleasure. It was swollen, red, and wet, peeking out from beneath its protective hood, just dying for my kiss. 

I moved my mouth to within an inch of that most sensitive spot, and then looked up into Clara’s eyes. She was watching me, but her eyes were glazed, unfocused. I had brought her to the brink, and I hadn’t even touched her most sensitive places yet. 

Gods, I would enjoy teaching this woman of how many ways I could make her body shatter. 

I blew a soft breath against her clit, and Clara cried out, her head falling back, her knees coming up to surround me. Then I tongued the little mound and her entire body shuddered. 

“Oh, sweet girl, yes,” she moaned, her thighs trembling around my head. 

“Take your pleasure, dear Clara,” I said against her soft flesh. “Hold my head against you, squeeze me with these powerful thighs, let me feel your pleasure. Don’t hold back. Show me how I make you feel.”

And with that, I began to devour her sex. I focused first on the folds around her hole, closest to her anus, before slowly making my way to her center. I brought my fingers into play, gently inserting one and seeking out that spot in the center of her hole that would bring her to climax, just as I moved back and licked her clit before pulling it between my lips and laving it with affection. 

When I felt her fingers dig through my hair, tangling it around her to hold my face against her sex, as she pulled herself up to surround me with her body, I smiled against her. I took her swollen, throbbing clit between my teeth and sucked oh-so-gently, just as I kneaded that spot inside her I knew was the most sensitive. 

She screamed and her entire body bucked, her thighs clenching around my head.

“Please, sweet girl,” she panted from above my head. “I wish to share pleasure. Twist your— oh gods, I c-can’t!— twist your body towards me!”

I dug my tongue into her hole just as I pushed another in with the one pressing against her sweet spot, and she screamed again. 

“Please, I’m going to— soon! Please, sweet girl. I want your pleasure on my tongue!”

“Hold out your arm,” I answered, pulling away only long enough to spit the words out before sucking her clit back between my teeth. 

She obeyed, her long, muscled arm reaching down. I twisted up and around, my sex clenching as I straddled her hand. She immediately dug two fingers into my sex, her thumb rubbing up against my hard, throbbing clit, and I screamed against her skin. 

She easily found the throbs of my pleasure, and I was dripping onto her fingers within seconds as she circled my clit with her thumb. 

“Come with me, sweet girl. Let me feel your climax in the palm of my hand!”

I obeyed instantly, screaming against her clit, my fingers hooking inside her as my hips bucked on her calloused palm and my pleasure slicked out to soak her fingers. 

Her own orgasm had her chest arching up off the ground, her thighs trembling and twitching around my head, and her juices gushing around my tongue as her little clit danced in my mouth, her soft passage milking my fingers as I rubbed her insides as she came down all around me.


	4. A Joke, A Prank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misunderstandings abound.

CLARA

To my eternal shame, I left that sweet, beautiful woman lying in the grass. She had all but torn my soul out through my sex, come beautifully on me with only a few touches of my fingers, and then collapsed against my chest. I felt my entire body tremble with ecstasy, wanting nothing more than to hold her to me and never let her go. 

But I had. After only a few minutes, I pulled my breast band, shirt, and jerkin down, my leggings up, and let her slide off my chest. She looked up at me, her eyes open and free, watching me with a desire and affection that terrified me. Her dress was tangled around her waist, her breasts pert and full, pointing up at me as if begging for my tongue. 

And I knew I had to leave, or I may say or do more that I would regret. 

She said not a word as I mounted my horse and disappeared, and now, several hours later, I cursed myself. 

I didn’t even know her name. The woman who had touched me, loved my body, given me the strongest orgasm in my life, and I didn’t even know her name. 

That was, until she flounced into Chief Grant’s front room, where I sat discussing the possible mating of my son and his youngest child. Sat herself down just beside me. Grabbed my hand. And proclaimed to Chief Grant she wanted his permission to seek out my hand in a mating. 

And dear gods, called him papa. 

“Papa, I would like your permission to court and mate Chief Clara of the Sungrass Tribe.”

I was speechless, Grant seemed flabbergasted and furious, and his mate Hama looked ready to take the poor girl out back and switch her until she bled. 

“Abi Moonstone, how dare you insult our guest! Your jokes have gone too far, daughter!” Hama finally bit out, her face flushed red with fury. “You will apologize—“

“I will not apologize for loving her, Mama,” Abi, _daughter of Chief Grant and his mate_ , said stubbornly. She finally looked up and met my eyes. 

“If I did not pleasure you good enough, I will learn, dear Clara. Let me learn, and I will spend the rest of my life finding new ways to please you.”

I was still completely speechless, but now I was horrified. Dear gods, I’d had sex with Grant’s daughter. With the one I’d come to try to mate with my own son. 

Instead of fury, though, Grant showed only more frustration towards his daughter. 

“Did you seduce Chief Clara, knowing who she was, Abi? Is this mating arrangement, that will benefit both of our tribes, such a joke to you?” 

Abi froze, her eyes shifting to me before dropping. “I did know. But it wasn’t… it’s not a joke. I.. I lo—“

My entire body went cold, my hand jerking away from Abi’s. 

She had known who I was— the mother of a potential mate— seduced me, and now sought to make a joke out of what we’d shared together? 

I’d been so overwhelmed I’d been unable to do anything but run, try to compose myself. And it had been some kind of joke…?

 _Of course it was a joke, Clara_ , the voice in my head, sounding very much like my deceased mate, sneered. _Look at her. She’s young, beautiful, and has a body that would tempt a saint. You’re well past your prime, have muscles a man would be jealous of, and a face only a mother could love. Did you really, for even one moment, think she was actually_ attracted _to that? To you?_

I stood, shaking off the slight girl who tried to grab my hand again, and faced Grant. 

“I apologize if I have offended you, by taking advantage of your daughter’s advances. I will return to my home now, as she obviously does not wish to mate my son. I bear no offense towards you, nor your tribe, nor your daughter. I leave in peace, the same way I came.”

I turned before Abi could grab my hand again, holding my head high despite the hot way my eyes pricked. 

“Clara, please,” I heard from behind me, but I ignored it, making my way out the front doors and back to my hobbled horse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Clara 


	5. Do You Want Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do. You. Want. Me?”

ABI—

How had I let everything fall apart like this? How could both of my parents have misunderstood so badly, that they put thoughts into my dear Clara’s head that had no place anywhere near her? I could see, as she spoke to my papa, that she was regretting letting me seduce her. And she was feeling insecure, letting their words make her feel as if I’d had sex with her as a joke. 

But I’d never been more serious in my life. 

I jumped up, tears dripping down my face, and turned to my mama and papa. 

“How dare you? How dare you make that woman, my future mate, feel like a joke? I love her! I’ll have her, whether you like it or not!”

With that, their shock spurring me on, I chased after Clara with what I hoped was enough speed. 

“Clara, don’t go!” I all but screamed, drawing the eyes of my brother, who was helping Clara with her horse, and at least half a dozen other people in the courtyard for whatever other reason. “Let me court you. I’ll make you love me, just give me a chance!”

Geir’s eyebrows shot up, but he wisely said nothing. He only stepped back, and made his way into the house behind me. I could see, out of the corner of my eye, a few of the other people around us do the same. 

“Abi, you are too young—“

“— I’m of age to mate, and to choose whom I wish to mate with! And I choose you! I’m not joking, and there’s nothing funny about this!”

“Sweet girl,” she began again, her eyes everywhere but on me. I reached up and grabbed her face, forcing her eyes down to meet mine. 

“Answer with truth, Clara. Say no, and you’ll never have to see me again. But lie not, for you hold my heart in your hands. Do you want me? More than just for now. Forever, my Clara. Do you?”

Her face crumpled as she dug her face into my palm, tears wetting my skin as she shuddered. Her body was completely hunched over to reach me. 

“Abi, you are beauty incarnate. You are light and joy and youth. I am old, I have never been beautiful. I am large, and my body is closer to a man’s than a woman’s. You deserve so much more than—“

“You are not answering my question,” I whispered against her ear, pulling her down to our knees so we were more level. Gods, I’d have to find a way to place stools everywhere in our future home so I could always reach her when I wanted. 

“My dearest Clara, do. You. Want. Me?”

She pulled her face from my palms, only to dig it into my neck and take a deep, bracing breath. 

“How could I not? Of course I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


	6. Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet <3

CLARA—

It took only a matter of weeks for my old mate’s voice in my head to be replaced by Abi’s. Her soft laughter replaced his harsh criticisms. Her gentle touches replaced his rushed demands. And her feminine curves and hitched breaths of arousal, her tongue and teeth and lips and fingers, very easily replaced his rough fucking. 

I was lost for her so quickly, I couldn’t remember when she hadn’t been by my side. 

We spent two weeks courting— I would travel the 3 hours to her parent’s home, then she would do the same back to mine. Her and my young Ak’kyr got along like fire and water, but Abi assured me it had nothing to do with her and my relationship. 

“Ak’kyr and I have always hated each other,” she laughed, rolling her eyes at my fears of hurting my son’s feelings by mating someone his own age. “And if he’s upset you’re mating me— he can suck a clit.”

She made me fall for her harder every time she smiled with that soft, flirty way she teased me. She brought out my insecurities, and snuffed them with dirty words, gentle touches, and raunchy sex. I had never known there was so many different ways to climax. 

Gods, that woman’s tongue would be the death of me. 

And those breasts. I spent hours daydreaming about them, cupping them in my palms, twisting those little nipples and making her squirm. In our bed play, I was usually pliant to her passion, but I knew she liked it when I took charge and took her roughly up against a wall, digging her face into my furs, so I did it as often as I could. 

Her pleasure became my everything. I had never wanted more to shift the mantle of Chief to my son, so I could devote every waking moment to my sweet girl’s body and heart. 

Our mating week was spent exploring how loudly Abi could make me scream, and the extent to which she could push my body before I broke down and begged. She found my sex toys the first time she visited my home. I had been alone a long time after my mate’s death, and being particularly unattractive, not to mention Chief, it was difficult to find casual sex partners. 

And the way she made my body scream with the fake penises and various other accoutrements was all of my dirtiest sex dreams in one. 

She was like an angel sent to love me, after I had sacrificed much in mating my last mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter to go! <3


	7. Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five years later— about a month after the end of the Warlord’s Chosen (no spoiler alert)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve got a serious piercing kink lol

FIVE YEARS LATER—

CLARA—

It was the fifth year anniversary of the first time my eyes lit on my mate. Well, no, that wasn’t true. It had been the first time I’d seen her as an adult. But I’d met my sweet Abi when she’d been but a small child, her tousled head barely reaching my knees. 

Her bright eyes had drawn me to them, as my mate rushed me and mocked me for my slowness and the way I waddled. I was nearly ready to birth my child, and my mate delighted in nothing more than pointing out how very large I was. 

I had been pushed into the mating, for my father had worn me down with talk about how he had no other heirs, and the line would end with me if I didn’t accept— for no other would take me. So I had accepted my mate’s courting, despite hating him deeply, and now his mocking filled my ears as I tried my best to pull myself up into my saddle. 

But the child who played in the grasses kept drawing my gaze, for she was like a wild sand cat, and I couldn’t take my eyes from her. 

_I hope my daughter is as passionate and wild as she_ , I thought, as I finally found my seat. _And I hope that girl never loses either._

And she never did. 

Now, as I waited in my home, in our bedchamber, waiting for whatever my mate wanted to surprise me with, I remembered my prayer from then. 

That little girl, playing like a lion in the grasses, never lost any bit of her fire or her wild pleasure. She taught me every day of passion, of love, and of devotion. She was wild as the northern winds, as untamed even after 5 years of mating as a stallion unbroken by human hands. 

My dear mate had brought me back to life, after I had begun to think mine was over. And I knew I had that little girl to thank, for holding onto her spirit through age and experience. 

My thoughts were cut off when my mate finally poked her head into the room. She had spent the entire day yesterday, giggling and playing with Geir’s new mate, the War Prize Amer. The boy and Abi had been thick as thieves recently, and it was all I could to not feel any jealousy towards the very beautiful, much younger man. But I was reassured, often, by both Geir and Abi, that their relationship was purely platonic. 

Geir assured me Amer found no pleasure in the female form, and Abi reminded me of her loyalty and fidelity with 3 exhausting orgasms within a 30 minute period. 

But, whether I liked it or not, my mate was besotted with the little El’kahrian prince, and I had been afraid she would forget about our tradition during our anniversary. It was only simple presents exchanged— usually sexual in nature— but it was a tradition I looked forward to each year. 

But I should have know my Abi wouldn’t forget. 

For as she stepped into the room, I all but swallowed my tongue. 

My mate was always beautiful, even when she’d caught a fever and had snot running down her face, blotchy skin, and smelled of a whore’s underpits, I’d had to force myself to only administer medicine to my poor, suffering mate, rather than press her small body beneath mine. 

But now… gods. 

Her hair hung around her body like a cloak, curled and messy, just the way I loved it. Her feet and legs were bare, her sex covered by a strip of cloth I could hardly call a loincloth. Her belly was bare, showing off the dark, smooth skin I loved biting into as she moved atop me. She wore a sexy dress that barely reached past her pert ass— something meant for sex. It hugged her breasts, but it was clear— lace maybe?— so I could see her dark, puckered nipples and…

“Oh gods save me,” I all but whimpered, as she smiled and cocked her hip. With her movement, the diamonds pierced through her nipples sparkled, and my mouth watered. 

“Do you like them, my Clara?” she whispered huskily, her hands rubbing up her belly and towards her nipples. 

I nodded, incapable of speech, as I bit my lip to keep from panting. 

Abi’s soft, musical laughter wafted over me. 

“Now, you cannot play with them too harshly until they have healed— Amer says it may take upwards of 6 months— but you may look all you like, and maybe every once in a while, you may touch them just so gently. Does that sound good, my Clara?”

ABI—

Clara all but tackled me, and I broke into laughter as she dragged me to our bed of furs and tucked me beneath her. 

“They are my present to you. Geir finds much pleasure with Amer’s, so I wanted to see what the fuss was about. And I find I like them very much.”

“My mate, I love them,” Clara finally managed to work out, her eyes still locked on the little diamonds. 

It had taken a lot of bravery, and probably a bit of stupidity, to walk into my papa’s meeting with Clara 5 years ago. But each day I thanked whatever gods gave me the courage, for it earned me my mate, my life, my love. 

And I spent every day thanking each god and goddess that I was so lucky to have her by my side. In my bed. Woven through my heart and soul. 

Yes, she was much older than me. With each passing year, more gray showed in her hair, and she hated it. But with each new gray hair, I was reminded that our time was precious and I was gifted with a great love. I would not squander it. 

And when my mate passed over, I could only pray I was strong enough to continue on for a few years after, before joining her. But I would not despair that future now. Now, I would love her with every bit of myself, give her everything I had to offer, and more, and live each day showing her she chose right in choosing me as her mate. 

Her tentative, gentle fingers against my newly piercing nipples sent a jolt of both pleasure and pain into my belly, and I moaned as I reached up and took her mouth with my own.

As I explored her mouth with my tongue, I felt Clara reach over and bring back a handful of items. 

Before I knew what was happening, Clara was opening a jar of bed oils, soaking up a—

“Dear gods, that’s huge!” I laughed, reaching out to finger the long, flexible, smooth wooden penis. “Is that my present, mate?”

Clara chuckled, deep and hearty, as she nodded and made her way down my body with little kisses to the pretty dress Amer had helped me pick out. 

“It is, but I fear yours outshines mine by a long shot.”

“Why is it so long? Are you trying to push it up into my throat?”

Clara snorted and rolled her eyes as she pressed one of the carved ends up against my entrance. I arched my back as she pressed it in, keeping my body still for my mate’s ministrations. Then she was spreading her own legs between mine, reaching up, and inserting the other end into her own hole. 

“Oh gods, I like your present very much,” I said as she pulled closer to me and the penis inside me was jostled. Then she met my eyes, pulled back, and humped her hips towards mine and I cried out. 

“Gods, Clara!” I cried, grabbing her arms to hold myself steady as she looked down at where we were joined. Our clits were smashed together, our holes held apart only by an inch of wood. I wrapped my legs up around Clara’s hips, and she reached down to help me hold them up. 

“Again. Thrust it into me again,” I moaned, my body strained, on edge. She nodded, and then her hips were moving in a rhythmic motion and I was flying apart. With each thrust in, our clits slammed against each other, sending pleasure spiraling through my body. 

I reached up, pinching both of her nipples between my fingers, then cupping her tits as she rocked above me. She brought her mouth to mine, our tongues dancing as they had a million times before.

Just as I thought I would shatter, Clara pulled back from the mating of our mouths and panted against my lips. 

“Come for me, sweet girl. Show me how you break apart so prettily beneath me.”

I screamed, my back arching as I bit against Clara’s neck and dug my fingers through her hair. She panted and grunted a few times before I felt her entire body clench and then relax as she gasped through her own climax. 

I was much louder in my pleasure than my sweet Clara. 

“Oh gods, I can’t tell which present I love more,” I laughed breathlessly against Clara’s neck. 

“You, my sweet girl. You will always be my favorite gift, Abi.”

I smiled and met my mate’s eyes. 

“And you will forever be mine, my dear Clara.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All done!! Let me know what you think <3


End file.
